


Demonic Rivalry

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Aphrodisiacs, Breasts, F/M, Inflation, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nipples sucking, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, vore sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nightshade and Hellebore are rival demons. One day, Hellebore binds Nightshade to a tentacle monster.
Relationships: Incubus & succubus, succubus/tentacle monster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Demonic Rivalry

He was an incubus, she was a succubus. Hellebore and Nightshade were rivals, sometimes violent. The two were always trying to sabotage each other and this time, Hellebore found a way to take Nightshade out of the game for a while.

He had stolen her amulet and now, he crept into a cave to feed it to a creature in the darkness. The creature itself was a large mass of green tentacles, docile and quiet for the moment. That is, until he cast a spell on the creature to make it active. Much more active.

With another wave of his hand, the amulet activated and summoned Nightshade.

"Well, hello-- oh. It's you." She folded her arms over her naked purple skinned chest and pouted. "I was hoping for a snack."

"You'll get more than a snack." Hellebore grinned wickedly. "Enjoy, Nightshade."

Then, he disappeared.

While her back was turned to it, the creature whipped out a tentacle and wrapped it tightly around Nightshade's waist. As she struggled to pull it off, another four tentacles moved to grab her wrists and ankles to pull her off the ground and spread her legs apart. The amulet inside the creature worked to bind her to it, the demoness unable to escape.

"Fuck. Hellebore!" She shouted in sheer rage.

How dare he leave her as prey to such a creature? It was humiliating. She was a powerful demoness, a succubus to be feared and now she was the helpless victim of this creature, unable to close her legs or break her wrists free.

As she continued to squirm, the creature sent out more tentacles. One entered her mouth and made her gag as it slipped down her throat. Another poked at her asshole, teasing it with its tip. A third rubbed over her pussy, massaging her clit and teasing her hole. Another two curled around her breasts and rubbed over her dark purple nipples. Soon, they started secreting a gooey slime, the one in her mouth sending it down her throat for her to swallow.

Her eyes went wide, a soft moan leaving her occupied lips as she started feeling hotter wherever the slime touched. A wave of arousal came over her and soon, instead of struggling, she starting writhing, hoping for release.

She hated it. She was fully at the creature's mercy, made to feel what she usually dealt to others.

Another tentacle came along to rub over her pussy with the other. Then, very suddenly, the tentacles set to work. The ones on her breasts opened their tips to reveal suckers that quickly latched around her erect nipples as the tentacles squeezed around her big breasts. Down below, one tentacle latched around her clit to suck on it while the other thrust into her pussy. And last, the one that had been teasing her asshole, forced itself inside roughly.

Little needles inside the tentacles poked into her nipples and her breasts quickly grew heavier as they expanded to twice their size. Just as quickly, the needles retracted and the tentacles sucked on her nipples in an alternating pumping rhythm.

The tentacle in her mouth started moving in and out, thrusting, alternating with the ones in her ass and pussy. As one moved in, another moved out.

Her body was on fire with pleasure. She already felt she might orgasm despite the tentacles having just started. Her moans echoed through the cave, her back arching to push out her now bigger breasts further, her hips writhing.

The tentacle in her pussy moved deeper with each thrust until it was poking her womb. It didn't yet break through.

The one in her ass moved even deeper and stopped once it was almost too painfully deep. Stopped, motionless, it started to inflate, stretching her hole.

The ones sucking her clit and nipples did so intensely until her body was shaking with an orgasm. Only then did the one in her pussy retreat while the others stayed where they were, the sucking continued.

A few moments later, another, thicker tentacle forced its way into her pussy. She groaned as it penetrated her hole and forced its way into her womb. Once inside, it opened its tip and started pushing something inside her. A few things. Round, the size of chicken eggs. In fact, they were eggs.

Ten eggs later and the tentacle stopped but stayed inside her. The rest retreated, the only one remaining aside from the one inside her was the one on her waist.

"Ugh. Fucking tentacles. Hellebore!" She called out for her rival once more.

This time, he did show up, a massive grin on his face that turned into laughter. His eyes roamed over her larger breasts and the thick tentacle stretching her pussy.

He walked up to her and grabbed her nipples between his thumb and finger, pinching them tightly. She bat at his hands to which he replied with grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head as his lips forced their way on hers.

"You'll be staying here until those eggs inside you hatch. You'd better get comfortable, sweetheart." He whispered to her.

Just as soon as he had arrived, he was gone again. It was as if he had never been there at all.

A month later, the tentacle inside her pussy slipped out as the eggs started to hatch. Smaller creatures, the size of baby chickens, soon dropped out of her and fell to the floor of the cave with a wet plop each. After all ten of the creatures were born, she was completely released by the bigger creature.

Despite being free of the tentacles, she knew she wasn't truly free, not until she had her amulet back. She knew what she needed to do to have it returned to her.

Making her way over to the creature's mouth, she carefully opened it up and started to climb inside. She let the creature swallow her until she could feel the amulet. Her hand closed around it. Now she was truly free.

A flame burned inside her and burst outward, disintegrating the creature and every last of its offspring, leaving her on the cave's floor surrounded by ash.

Nightshade stood and put her amulet on. With her power returned, she waved a hand over herself and her body went back to the way it had been before the creature had touched her. Then, she snapped her fingers and she was gone in a blink.


End file.
